Sweet, Sweet Snow
by littlemija69
Summary: ::One-Shot:: The night before the members of the Urameshi Team disperse to live their own lives shows a small brotherhood forming between two of them that one has vowed to defeat the other before his death...with the bowls full of sweet snow.


**Sweet, Sweet Snow  
><strong>_One-Shot_

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorNotes: <strong>_Soooo this is my attempt at a one-shot. I'm not a big fan of one-shots but occasionally, I like writing them. I have been working on a yaoi between Hiei and Yusuke for a while now but I'm not that comfortable with writing it because they're two canon characters and that makes me nervous! Lol but I'm hoping I get some feedback on this one, with some suggestions and constructive criticism. Think of this like a hidden chapter where everyone is just about to go their seperate ways, like the night before. But anyways, please please please review! I would greatly appreciate it! :)_

* * *

><p>Hiei hated the thoughts that plagued his mind. They were filled with a lot of stuff, like his past and his even nearer past. He would never complain but he knew it took a toll on who he became now. He sometimes wondered how he'd be if his foolish mother's friend hadn't casted him off that cliff and the clan had accepted him. Would he end up like a soft-spoken, self-reproducing being much like his sister Yukina was? He highly doubted that.<p>

He was lying on the bed provided to him at the infamous spirit detective house and even though it was pitch black, he could see around him clearly. It's been a couple years and he had grown close to two of his team members; he actually had friends. Yusuke Urameshi was more a rival than a friend because Hiei was determined that one day, he'd be able to defeat that sleeper. Urameshi had exponential amounts of spiritual energy and one thing Hiei has learned was: don't threaten Urameshi's loved ones if you hope to win. That had been his one mistake when fighting him the first time, but if he had known…how different would life be right now? Hiei doubted that anyone else would've presented himself strong enough to defeat Toguro or Sensui or Yomi—even though Yomi hadn't been a defeat, but more of a loss but Urameshi had led to Yomi's defeat in the next round.

Hiei glanced to the right and frowned slightly; Urameshi was in the next room and the other room held the other companion he had grown close to. His name was Kurama and Hiei knew the legends of him. He was a fox spirit harbored in a human body. He was the famous thief known as Yoko Kurama but he had chosen his human life over returning to the Makai when his strength returned. He had voiced it was because he had grown feelings for the human wench known as Suichi's mother. Hiei thought him to be an idiot for that. Yoko could easily take back his reign he used to have if he just walked into the Makai. And now, Kurama was close to being an S-class demon and would be ruling underneath Yomi while Hiei had planned to take monarch underneath Mukuro, the other ruler of the Makai before the Makai tournament had been induced. Yusuke had been taught by Raizen, the third ruler, who was also his biological father, which to Hiei sounded more like confusion than anything else.

The only odd man out was the tall idiot by the name of Kazumo Kuwabara. Hiei refused to even think what that idiot was doing.

Hiei heard some shuffling through the wall on his right, followed by the squeak of a mattress spring. He heard the feet shuffling across the floor and a door open and close. He sat up in bed, narrowing his eyes as he heard the shuffling stop before his door before proceeding to go down the nearby stairs. Hiei picked up Yusuke's aura and stood from his bed, moving to his door as he heard the retired detective open the refrigerator door and grab something. Hiei huffed and walked back to his bed, sitting with his back perched up on the head board as he looked out the window.

That's when his door opened. Hiei looked over to see Yusuke shuffling in with two bowls and a carton of ice cream. Yusuke sat on the opposite side of the bed and started to scoop some ice cream into both the bowls and handing one to Hiei with a spoon. Hiei forced a blank expression as he started to eat his sweet snow. This has been a nightly routine of the two of theirs where Yusuke would get up for a midnight snack—ending up being ice cream—and then would bring up the addictive sweets to eat in silence with Hiei and then Yusuke would leave.

"So, Mukuro, huh?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. "I'll be only a couple miles away with your speed so when you get stronger in the couple months I'm there, you better come test your skills out on me." Hiei smirked.

"Hn, as long as you train the hardest you can, Yusuke," Hiei remarked. Yusuke grinned with ice cream lining his lips. Hiei looked away and resumed eating his sweet snow. Yusuke was quiet after that and the only noise that could be heard was the _clinks_ of their metal spoons against their glass bowls. Hiei was almost finished with his bowl when another scoop full of ice cream was plopped into his bowl. Hiei looked up to see Yusuke just digging into the carton now, eating in large gulps. Hiei watched, slightly amused, as Yusuke seemed to have an emotional breakdown. "What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked, after it started to get uncomfortable.

"Nothing's the matter with me," Yusuke snapped back. "I just can't believe I was forced into retirement for something I couldn't help. I actually liked being a spirit detective and now, my supposed father wants to pass his legion onto me." Hiei chuckled, causing Yusuke to look over at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're complaining about getting stronger," Hiei remarked. Yusuke shrugged.

"I'm strong enough…" Hiei looked over at him, narrowing his eyes.

"There's always the issue that there's someone out there who's stronger. What if said person kidnapped that ningen onna you care so much for?" Hiei questioned. Yusuke looked over at him with slight suspicion and Hiei smirked. "I've already learned my lesson about kidnapping people you care for, detective. But that doesn't mean I'm going to pass that knowledge onto passing travelers looking to make a name. I don't really care what happens to that ningen." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Hiei, the uncaring one," Yusuke stated, "but you cared an awful lot when you thought Sensui killed me. I wonder why that is." Hiei glared over at him as Yusuke started to laugh. "I'm just pulling your leg, Hiei." Yusuke looked down at the nearly empty carton of ice cream and held it out to Hiei before setting it before it. Yusuke started to leave, finishing off the last of his ice cream before he turned back around, standing at the foot of the bed with a serious expression.

"You know I love you, Hiei," Yusuke stated, winking. Hiei flushed and glared up at him. Yusuke chuckled and said, "In a non-gay way of course; wouldn't want you to lose any reputation stars." Hiei continued to glare at him until Yusuke chuckled, walking out of the bedroom with a click of his door.

Hiei stared down at the nearly empty ice cream carton and stuck his spoon in, starting to eat it as that last line echoed through his mind. He smirked and shook his head. '_Stupid ningen feelings,_' was his last thought as he ate the last bite of the ice cream, set it aside and decided to settled into bed since tomorrow was his departure day. He closed his eyes and was just about to drift asleep when his mind betrayed him, '_I love you too, brother_.'


End file.
